


Call Me Robin

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom!Rhett, Costumes, Dirty Talk, Halloween Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Teasing, Touching, dom!sub undertones, rhink, robin and taller robin, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: Rhett's display during GMMore 1012 leaves him in hot water in the dressing room after the shoot.  Link grabbed Rhett’s waist, encouraging him to lift his weight and sit on the counter. “Well, I’m not so sure I liked you showing the world what’s mine,” he growled, shoving Rhett backward until his shoulders were pressed against the mirror’s surface.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was obviously inspired by Rhett's rather shameless thigh stroking during [GMMore 1012](https://youtu.be/pOXRSUfsGck?t=3m44s).

Link slammed the door of the small dressing room. “What the hell _was_ that, Rhett?”

Rhett looked at Link’s reflection in the mirror, running his hand over the front of his costume, the calloused pads of his fingers catching on the yellow strings running the length of his torso. “What the hell was what, Link?” he smirked.

Link rolled his eyes. He took off his glasses and tossed them gently onto the counter, lifted his mask, letting it rest on his forehead. “You know _exactly_ what,” he said, ripping free the knot of his black cape and letting it fall to the floor. He snatched it up, rolling it over his arms until it formed a ball.

Rhett’s tongue poked out between his teeth, wetting his lips. “Oh, I suppose you’re talking about this.” Rhett lifted his tight-clad leg up, standing on one foot and running his hand along the length of his thigh, waggling his brow.

Link tossed his entangled cape into a box in the corner, staring just as he had on set, but uttered no protest to Rhett’s shameless teasing, not here… not now.

“You know…” Rhett grinned as he let his leg fall, turning his back the mirror, resting his hands on the counter either side of his hips. “I think I rather liked watching you in that monitor today.”

Link stepped closer, kicking apart Rhett’s feet with his own. “Did you, now?” He looked Rhett up and down. “You liked showing off, huh?” Link laid his palm on Rhett's thigh, hot even through his glove.

Rhett nodded, pulling off his oversized gloves and tossing them over Link’s shoulders, excitement evident in his shallow breathing and darting eyes.

Link grabbed Rhett’s waist, encouraging him to lift his weight and sit on the counter. “Well, I’m not so sure I liked you showing the world what’s mine,” he growled, shoving Rhett backward until his shoulders were pressed against the mirror’s surface.

Rhett huffed out a surprised, wincing moan. “Yours?” he purred through parted lips.

Link’s gloved hands pinned Rhett’s shoulders in place. “Mine.” His lips curled into a fiendish smirk, looking less a superhero and nearer a villain.

Rhett groaned, resting his head back. The warm yellow lights around the mirror shone over Link’s features, setting his lust-darkened eyes alight. “Yours.”

Link dove into Rhett’s mouth with fiery passion, closing his lips around Rhett’s, his tongue an intrusive force.

“Ummmfff,” Rhett moaned around Link’s tongue. He grabbed at Link’s wrists, clawing for breath until Link finally released his mouth, nipping down on his lower lip as he pulled away. Rhett panted, his head falling back for a moment before his eyes fluttered open. “The doors,” he breathed, looking over Link’s shoulder at the exit.

Link let his head fall forward and began to laugh; it was both dark and flippant. “What’s the matter, Rhett?” he snarled, looking up at Rhett under his brow. “You’re the one who wanted to show off.” He dove into Rhett’s throat, shoving his head to the side and biting down on the skin he exposed.

“Dammit! Link!” Rhett cried out as Link’s teeth sunk, just shy of enough force to rip through the skin.

Link laughed into the bite, savouring the almost palpable flavour of Rhett’s hammering pulse. “That’s right… scream my name.”

Rhett clawed at Link’s back, the smooth fabric of his costume sliding easily between his fingers. “Link… the crew…” Rhett protested weakly.

Link pulled back from his treat, looking over the mess he’d made of Rhett. Relishing the perfect curve of his neck, the line of his slack jaw, and the sounds of his laboured breathing and nearly incomprehensible muttering. “What’s with the sudden modesty?” Link teased, pulling off his gloves and dropping them to the floor. “Are you worried they might hear you scream?”

Rhett tried to answer, but the words would not form on his lips, so he tried to nod, but succeed only in lolling his head against the glass behind it.

Link cocked his head to the side, chewing his lower lip. “Well, _Taller Robin_. You’ll have to come up with a clever cover story… you’re a superhero after all.” Link reached for the mask on his forehead and pulled it down over his eyes. “Goes with the territory.” Link winked behind the black mask as his fingers pulled back the velcro of Rhett’s cape.

Rhett moaned at the soft touch of Link’s fingers on his throat.

“Besides… you had to know that your little display would have consequences.” Link reached for Rhett’s belt, freeing it deftly.

Rhett’s unfocused gaze finally settled on Link’s, as he swallowed down the hint of a moan the grew in his throat. “Punish me.”

Link growled as he reached behind his neck and untied the bow at the top of his costume, ripping down the zipper. He pulled the costume free of his torso, letting it hang alongside his thighs.

Rhett palmed his already stiff member through the polyester fabric of his shorts. “I’ve been naughty, Link,” he murmured, squeezing himself in his fist, thumbing over his leaking head, feeling the wetness there.

“Did I say you could touch?” Link’s tongue danced over his lower lip as he freed his own erection from his briefs, his costume hanging from his hips.

Rhett smiled, his eyes narrowing behind his mask. “You didn’t say I couldn’t.”

Link slapped Rhett’s hand away. “Some things are implied.”

Rhett’s cock twitched beneath the fabric, aching for touch. He groaned, dragging his fingernails over the tights that covered his thighs. Link’s body gleamed in the warm lights, soft shadows cast by his protruding collarbones and defined shoulders.

Link leaned down and yanked off Rhett’s shoes, kicking them under the counter and running his hands along the length of Rhett’s legs, just as he had watched Rhett do in the monitor, tracing lines over his skin. Link moved with purpose, with intent to tease and toy. This was a punishment after all.

“Link…” Rhett slammed his head back against the glass. “Please!” He clawed at Link’s shoulders, leaving marks that would warrant further retribution.

Link hissed at the assault, but chuckled knowing it was a symptom of Rhett’s desperation, of his hunger for touch. Thirst and need manifesting in the tremble of his limbs, and the quiver in his voice. “I think you should misbehave more often…” Link slid his hands up to the waistband of Rhett’s shorts and tights, hooking his index fingers around them. “Because there’s no sweeter treat than hearing you beg.” He yanked Rhett free of the confining garment, leaving him naked from the waist down.

Rhett gasped as his hard cock sprung free, falling back against his stomach.

Link licked his thumb and rubbed it over the slit of his own cock. He stroked himself as he stood over Rhett’s exposed body. “Did I make you that hard?” Link growled. “Huh?” He bit down on his lip, tossing back his head and clasping raven strands between his fingers. “You’re so dang thirsty for me you’re leaking all over yourself,” Link moaned at the ceiling.

Rhett reached out for Link, grabbing at the hanging sleeves of his costume. “Link…” Rhett pleaded. “I want you…”

Link’s dark eyes fell on Rhett’s. “You want me?” Link mimicked, eyebrows darting up over his mask as he settled between Rhett’s thighs, hand still stroking his length, the other finding it’s way to Rhett’s jaw “To what, Rhett?” Link forced Rhett’s chin upward with a curled index finger.

“To punish me,” Rhett groaned. “To make me scream out your name,” he flicked his tongue. “To fuck me.”

“Unggghhhfff,” Link grunted, his hands dropping to Rhett’s hips and hauling him closer, tilting his body and exposing the hole Rhett had just begged Link to fuck. He spit into his hand, filling it with slick saliva. He coated himself from base to tip, and then thrust two of his fingers into Rhett’s open mouth.

Rhett drooled over them, coating them and tasting the lingering traces of Link’s spit.

Link freed his fingers from Rhett’s hungry mouth and placed the slick tips of them to Rhett’s tight opening. “This is all the prep you get…” Link slammed his fingers into Rhett, unceremonious and rough. A punishment, true to its name.

“Gnnnahh… fuck!” Rhett called out in pain and pleasure, the difference imperceptible.

Link grinned, wide and wicked. “I’m going to fuck you until you forget who you are.” Link withdrew his fingers and then drove back inside until the last of them disappeared, Rhett’s body tightening around them. “But I’m sure you’ll remember who you belong to.”

Words were beyond Rhett. The sounds that passed through his lips were breathy, sinful, heavy, and primal. He was the embodiment animalistic need; his reptilian brain fully engaged, reason and foresight, consequence and responsibility, all of it tossed into the abyss along with any hint of modesty he’d been attempted to maintain.

Link withdrew his fingers, leaving Rhett open and twitching. “You belong to me.” Link drove into Rhett, burying every inch of his length into the tight heat on the first thrust, knowing the lubrication of his spit and the few fucks of his fingers wouldn’t be enough to ward off the burning sting of intrusion.

Rhett screamed, his features contorted in pain, eyes squinting closed; his punishment washing over him.

Link rolled his hips, leaving his length buried deep until Rhett’s features softened, the lines around his lips reflecting pleasure rather than pain. “You took your punishment so well,” Link moaned.

Rhett’s eyes fluttered open. “Mmmmm.” Rhett wrapped his arms around Link’s neck. “Don’t stop,” he begged.

Link slid out of Rhett’s silky heat, only his tip remaining inside of the tight ring. “Oh don’t worry,” he laughed. “I’m not done with you yet.” He drove back in, deeper than he ever had. Rhett’s body perfectly positioned to take him, to take all of him. Link listened to Rhett beg and plead, moan and cry. He felt himself coming undone, each passing second buried inside Rhett pulling free a stitch that held reality together.

Rhett’s roaming hands clasped tight muscles and wormed into soft hair, his hot lips finding Link’s between desperate cries of pleasure and lust.

Link’s orgasm roiled inside of him; holding it back took every ounce of self control that remained in his possession. But he clung to those worn through threads of restraint, to prolong his pleasure and Rhett’s. He stared at himself in the mirror, willing himself to keep the promise he was making. He could feel the signs of Rhett’s impending release and it only intensified his own desire for the delicious peak of pleasure.

Rhett’s cock bobbed between them, untouched and oozing out a perfect clear pearl of precome. Rhett looked down at it, his mouth hung open. “Link….” he implored. “Touch me… please!” His voice was ragged and raw.

Link could not deny him, could not refuse the intoxicating supplication. He secured his grip on Rhett’s body, hooking Rhett’s legs behind his back and wrapping his hand around Rhett’s throbbing shaft, knowing it would soon be covered in the silky evidence of Rhett’s pleasure.

“Oh Link!” Rhett cried out, the small room full of his booming voice. “I’m… you’re going to make me–”

“Come with me Rhett.” Link let go of the reins. “Unnghhh,” he moaned, slack-jawed, head lolling. His body rocked with the force of his denied release. His come spilled into Rhett, the slickness of it intensifying the sensation of skin on skin as Rhett’s cocked twitched in his hand, pulsing out pearly strands that coated Link’s long fingers and the fabric of his costume.

Rhett slumped back against the mirror, his erratic breath heaving his chest. “God damn, Link.”

Link slid out of Rhett, leaving him to leak onto the counter. He fell forward against Rhett’s chest, his sweat-slicked skin soaking through the fabric covering Rhett’s. “Call me Robin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! <3


End file.
